Talk:Nemesis Kills
Page Name Wouldn't be better to simply rename it "Nemesis"? Or maybe allow for redirection when inputting just "Nemesis" in the Wiki URL? Bingbangpoe (talk) 02:01, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :That, or "Nemesis Monster." I'm more inclined towards the latter as the article describes a type of monster rather than a single individual named "Nemesis" or whatnot. I'll leave this open to discussion for awhile before moving. But I do agree that "Nemesis Kills" isn't the best title for the content.--Hawki (talk) 09:46, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Indeed, but I think just "Nemesis" could work since the article would contemplate the system and the monster. I'm also trying to expand this page a bit, filling with information regarding on how the Nemesis triggers and etc. I'm trying to find a decent picture of the Nemesis, it would be interesting as well. Bingbangpoe (talk) 00:30, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::As I understand it (not having seen it), it is just called "Nemesis" in the game. I think to keep the wiki professional, we need to attempt to only use official terms whenever possible. I also think "Nemesis" is a more useful title to leave room for information regarding the event rather than just a monster. This is my opinion on it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:28, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, in-game the monster is labeled as "Nemesis, Killer of X" (x being whichever player it killed previously). As per said title and the above comments, I'm happy for the article to be called "Nemesis."--Hawki (talk) 03:41, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Upload Stuff I just came across one of these guys (oddly enough, my own) and will upload some stuff for the page. Hate to ask, but would one of you fine editors add it in when it finally gets uploaded? I'll add the info here when I get it set up Kitballard64 (talk) 16:18, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :At your service, sir :) Get as many details as you can. Pryamus (talk) 16:23, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Be "Madam" actually XD But thank you. I got the video uploading now and I'm still pollishing up a few photos that can go into the article. I'll re-read the article later and make and additional changes or info that is missing or wrong if it is, since that's easier than adding templates and stuff lol Kitballard64 (talk) 16:31, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Will take note. Good luck! Pryamus (talk) 16:46, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::There we go. hate my internet speed. anyways. here's the video: https://youtu.be/RqVN4f1lZhg ::::::and the images: ::::::http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nemesisnameplate.jpg ::::::http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nemesis2.jpg ::::::http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nemesis1.jpg ::::::Kitballard64 (talk) 20:18, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Good, added. Thanks for contribution :D Anything in the text that needs to be corrected (like title, that turned out to be different? Pryamus (talk) 20:38, January 28, 2016 (UTC) : Was thinking of running off and getting myself killed a few times (since I got a Zakara), but I think it was a fluke that he showed up in my game instead of hopping to someone on my list (which I have 2 that play). Reason I wanna do this is I think there's a warning sound of him coming, which is barely heard in my video before he pops in. If I do get it again, I'll mark it down. Was thinking of a title of "Nemesis Event", since it's kind of like an event. Kitballard64 (talk) 20:47, January 28, 2016 (UTC) : Edit: I kind of also want to find him again to see if he has any Affixes. I killed him so fast I never got the chance to check (Frozen and chain grab stun from my Templar). I know he didn't have the more life one though XD Kitballard64 (talk) 20:50, January 28, 2016 (UTC)